Tell me why?
by rolofreak1990
Summary: (One-Shot) Takes place where the episode 'This little Piggy' took off. Bruce and Diana


Summery: Take place where the episode was left off in 'This Little Piggy'. (ONE-SHOT)

Please R&R

"...And truthfully it's all still pretty much a blur to me. Did I miss anything?" Diana asked Bruce as they walked in the upper levels of the watch tower.

"Not really. The important thing is you're safe." Bruce said.

"Yeah. Of course, that's not the only thing." Diana says with a smirk on her face. She starts to hum the song that Batman had started to sing earlier that night, as a sign saying that she knew what he did for her.

Bruce stopped in surprise as Diana continued to hum. He then smiled when she turned the corner, and that's when he followed her. He caught up with her when she sat down on one of the windowsills and she just looked out of the window and at the stars. He sat next to her. "Who told you?"

"Zatanna." Diana said. She kept her eyes on the stars.

"I told her not to tell anyone."

"I'm the only person she told." Diana said. She turned to Bruce. "And I think it's really sweet, that you would do that for me." Diana said in a soft voice. She then leaned over and gave Bruce a very soft and short kiss on the lips, Which surprised him.

"What was that for?" Bruce said as he tried to hide a small that was wanting to break free.

"I never had a chance to really thank you. So....Thanks."

"You're welcome." Bruce said.

It was then silent for a couple of minutes before Diana remembered some of the events that occurred before the events with Circe. Mainly the talk when Bruce said that they couldn't be together. "Bruce what was the forth reason?" Diana asked suddenly.

"What?"

"The forth reason." she repeated. "Before Circe appeared you were explaining to me on why we couldn't be together and you only stopped at reason number three."

"There was no forth." Bruce lied.

"Bruce.."

"Just drop it." Bruce snapped.

Diana got up and started to walk away. After a couple of minutes Bruce stood up and ran after her. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm so she would stop. "Diana wait."

She turned around with a hurt look in her eyes. "What do you want now."

"Diana just listen to me." Bruce said. "I know you want us to be together and believe it or not I want us to too. But we can't."

"Tell me why then. Why." Diana said she looked into his eyes. She was on the verge of crying.

"I told you al-"

"The real reasons Bruce." Diana said as to volume in her voice raised a bit. "I know the reasons you gave me were not it. I think I know why you are really denying us. You're scared. Bruce I love you, okay." She put her hands on his chest. Bruce was surprised to hear it from her lips so soon. He never expected it. "And I know you love me too." Her voice went into the softness of a whisper. "What's the point of trying to get you to say it, if you can't admit it to your self."

She turned on her heel and left a very stunned Batman by himself. He sat on the windowsill to think about what she had said. Everything she said was right. The reason: He was afraid to start something because he was afraid of losing her.

Meanwhile Diana stormed off and went to her jet. She was so angry at him. She flew down and went to her apartment in the city. She changed into her regular clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt, no shoes because she wasn't going anywhere. A few hours later she was sitting on her couch watching TV and drinking a bottle of water, when she heard a knock at her door.

She got up from the couch and walked over to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to find Bruce standing there as Bruce, not Batman. "Bruce what-"

Before she could say anymore Bruce gave her a passionate kiss, but as soon as the kiss started Bruce ended it. "You were right I was scared." he confessed.

"What?" Diana asked.

"I was scared. I knew if we started to date then someone would come and try to hurt you so you to get to me. I didn't wanted that to happen. I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

Diana smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

She kissed him right on the lips and pulled him to her apartment and shut the door. It was then that Bruce showed Diana how much he loved her.

How did you like it Please review.


End file.
